a cOnRacT fOr a fAke giRlFriEnD
by Sakura-Natsu
Summary: the leader of today's rising boy band group Amai 5, Hyuuga Natsume, ends up having a contract girfriend...but how will this pretending go when they will both fall inlove with each other? corrctions: youchi is yoichi NxM, YxM
1. Chapter 1

**A contract for a fake girlfriend******

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**hi guys!!! This is my new story, I made up a though in mixing both of my old and new story, and here's the result… "a contract for a fake girlfried", wahh I hope you'll support this same as my previous fic!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary:**

The rising boy band group, Amai 5, and its leader Hyuuga Natsume is one sidedly inlove with the supermodel Miyamoto Fumika, but too bad for him she is inlove with his brother, Hyuuga Youchi, another member of the Amai 5. During Natsume's debut party, he was asked by the Press members about having a girlfriend and due to his denying answers, he got stuck up with more Press members that made him grabbed a girl, kissed her and announced that she was his present girlfriend and it's no other than Sakura Mikan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My own characters:**

***Miyamoto Yumi**

**18 years old, a super model and Natsume is inlove with her but she is inlove with Natsume's brother and also a member of Amai 5 (a rich boy band group), Youchi Hyuuga.**

***Inoue Aki**

**19 years old, a member of the Amai 5, a black belter in martial arts, and his family owns a school of music in New york and also a branch in Japan.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

_(Computer keyboard sounds)_

"_Will you marry me, Yumi?" asked Akira_

"_Yes" the girl replied and hugged the guy_

_**End**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_mikan's POV_

"Ah!" Mikan streched her arms after typing a her newly finished novel

Ah, hi! I'm Sakura Mikan, 18 years old and a senior in Gakuen Alice, my Grandfather just died last year so mow im an orphan. I live in an apartment and it's in the rooftop, it's cheaper for montly rent..ahh what else…

"You're writing!" the other side of Mikan dictated

"Shut up, Sakura!" she replied

Ahh, yeah I write novels during my spare time, I'm writing novel ever since I was in junior high, well that's y hobby, just for inpiration. Even If I write the happenings of a story, but still I wanted that my love story will end up just like in my novels, thetruth is I haven't experienced any strong love yet, just infatuation…and I would like to tell you this secret…I haven't got my first kiss yet.

"Hahaha! Old hag haven't got her first kiss yet!" the other side of Mikan teased her

"Damare, you're just like me!" Mikan puched he conscience, and then suddenly…

_Knock, knock (end of POV)_

"Hai!" Mikan ran to the door and opened it and ther reveled a short raven haired girl.

"Hotaru!!! You came!!!" Mikan hugged her and she hit Mikan with her BAKA gun "Ouch!"

"Baka! I just came here to give this to you!" Hotaru hand her an invitation card

"Eh? What's the occation?" Mikan asked

"Tomorrow at 8:00 there will be a debut party for the for the Amai 5" Hotaru said

"Amai 5?" Mikan asked

"Baka, it's the most popular boy band group now in Japan, phew! Any way don't be late, ok?" Hotaru said

"Hai!" Mikan nodded cheerfully

"Then I'll be leaving" Hataru smiled and left

_On the other hand…_

"Is everthing ready for tomorrows event?" A cool handsome raven haired guy asked while putting on his suit

"Yes, Young Master Natsume!" his assistant replied while checking on his young master's planner

"Lee, don't let those sticky body guards follow me, ok?" he said

"But Obochama…" before Lee could speak Natsume already gave his Evilic stare that made Lee speachless and nodded in everything he wants

"Whoa, Still having that evil snare, huh?" a blonde haired guy said and then followed a tall raven haired guy was following him.

"Ruka! Tsubasa!"

"Oh! It's Yumi's photoshot today" A crimson haired guy said while holding his phone

"Aki! What made you all here?" Natsume said in a cold look

"Whoa, don't be mad, we're just here to pay some visit, right Ruka?" Aki said

"Hn!" Ruka noded

"The want to come?" Tsubasa said and Nastume nodded

"Obochama! But you're going to have a meeting with manager Yuu today!" Assitant Lee said

"Cancel it!" Natsume said with again matching his best selling evil snare

"Ha-Hai!" Lee nodded, then Ruka pated his shoulders and left with the other member of the Amai 5

"By the way where's Youchi?" Natsume asked

"he said he'll buy something at the mall" Ruka said

"Tch. He's always like that!" Natsume said and went inside his sports car and same as the others

_In the mall…_

Mikan was wandering around the mall trying to find a perfect formal dress, but everytime she sees one it's too expencive and out of her budget, so she decided to go on a bargain sale at the department store of the mall. People were gathering for the lessed items and Mikan was also one of them and at last she found one, a pink and black checkered skirt, a black t-shirt and a Pink coat.

"*sigh* this one looks better" Mikan smiled and then suddenly a guy unconsciously pushed her, and accidentally she slipped and was about to fall on the starway but someone caught her, and she was stunned to see a handsome silver haired boy.

"Prince charming?" Mikan thought, then he helped her up

"Are you alright miss?" asked the guy

"Ah..y-yes" she replied with a flushing face, then girls gathered up and spred up rumors

"_hey, isn't that Youchi? Of the Amai 5?"_

"_Yeah, he's so handsome and kind"_

"Amai 5?" Mikan was confused, the Youchi's body guard came

"Ah, miss sorry I have to go!" Youchi said

"Ahh..it's ok!" Mikan replied, Youchi smiled at her and then he left

"Opps! I forgot to say Thank You" Mikan was about to go to Youchi when bunch of girls came and blocked her way.

"Anyway, I'll just Thank him next time" then she glanced at her watch

"Eh? 5 minutes to 8:00? I'm very late, Hotaru will be mad at me!" Mikan said and ran to the restroom

"There's no other choice, ill change here! Oh yeah I haven't paid for it yet..ahhh, so bother some!" Mikan went outside and rushed to the cashier and paid the clothes then she went back to the restroom, after 3 minutes she went out of the restroom, went outside and took taxi to the reception of the party.

_In the debut party…_

Mikan reached the party wearing her unformal clothes, she was about to enterwhen guards blocked her way.

"Eh?"

"Sorry miss this party is only for those who are invited" the guard said

"But…" then a cold voice interupted them

"She's invited" the girl said

"Yes madam!" the guard excused himself

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed, hotaru smiled then a group of arrogant girls came

"Oh~ Hotaru, I didn't think you'd befriend a commoner like her" a green haired girl said

"Shut up, Permy!"Hatru gave her angry stare to Sumire

"Hm…Whatever, Lets go girls" Sumire said and left, then Mikan turned away

"Oi, where are you going?" Hoatru said

"I'm a commoner I'm not supposed to be here!" Mikan said

"Shut up! And why are you late! And what's with that clothes, haven't I told you to wear formal dress?" Hoatru said

"Hotaru!" Mikan said and turned back

"And what's this? Tag?" Hotaru asked while holding the tag

"Eh? Ahhh that's why the driver keeps on staring at me while I was on the taxi" Mikan said

"He was thinking that Mikan is a thief!" Hotaru said

"Really?" Mikan said with a sad face

"Now come with me" Hoatru held her hands and grbbed her to the hotel's room

"What are we doing here?" Mikan asked

"I have some dress here! Wear that!" Hotaru threw her the dress

"Wow! Pink!" Mikan said and hotaru laughed silently

"Thank you, Hoatru-chan! You're really my bestfriend" Mikan said and went inside the restroom

"*sigh* that girl really is something!" Hotaru said, After Mikan dressed up, Hotaru fixed her hair and did it in a side ponytail style, she put some make ups on her and went inside the Party everyone was stunned, she was beautiful wearing a pink back open dress.

"Hotaru, everyone is looking at me!" Mikan said in a low tune voice

"It's because you're beautiful!" Hotaru said and pushed Mikan inside, and then Youchi saw her

"You?" Youchi said and in the same time stunned by her beauty

"Ah…Prince charming...Ahh I mean…you!" Mikan said and bit her lower lip then Youchi laughed and came near her

"I'm not prince charming, I'm Youchi Hyuuga!" Youchi said

"Ahh… can I call you Youchi?" Mikan said

"No!" Youchi said and Mikan was shocked

"Unless this pretty lady would tell me her name!" Youchi said and Mikan pointed herself and Youchi nodded

"Ahh….it's Sakura Mikan!" She said; then again Youchi's body guard came

"Please excuse me, Mikan-chan!" Youchi said

"Ah~ take your time!" Mikan said and Youchi left

"*sigh* this place is huge and it's my first time to be here, I'm a bit nervous, seems like there's going to happen" Mikan thought

_On the other hand…_

Hotaru was just watching at Mikan then Ruka noticed her then he took a glass of wine and approached her.

"Why is lady isolating herself in this party, shouldn't you enjoy it?" Ruka said

"Thanks but I'm having fun already" Hotaru said, gave Ruka a piece of her expensive smile and left him

"Hmm…different! But it would be a nice game!" Ruka smirked and drink the wine, and then his bodyguard came.

"Ok! I'll go now!" Ruka replied and left

_After a minute…_

"Ladies and Gentle men please welcome the debut celebrant, Hyuuga Natsume and his Amai 5!" the announcer said and then the Amai 5 went out of the stage, Mikan and Hotaru were in the first seats.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked then Natsume came near her

"Oh! An innocent girl who doesn't know about me?" Natsume said

"Hmm!!!! Who the hell are you?" Mikan pouted her lips

"What?" Natsume said but Youchi stopped him

"Natsume the shows going to start! Oh~ Mikan!" Youchi smiled

"Youchi-kun good luck!" Mikan said and Youchi smiled

"Eh? He knows this commoner? Whatever let's start the show!" Natsume thought

"Good morning everyone, I think we don't need to introduce ourselves!" Natsume started

"Don't need? I don't even know you!" Mikan said and Natsume gave her his Evil snare but she wasn't affected, so she also gave him her devil snare.

"*laughs* this is interesting! For the first time there's someone who fought his snare!" Tsubasa said to Aki

"Yeah!" then they both laughed

"Guys, our first song will be our first single when we came to Korea, this Korean, I bet everyone knows this!" Ruka said and looked at Hotaru who then looked away.

Then the Music started and they were in their places

(Tsubasa)

Eotteokhanya jakka neppeun maeumeul meokge dwae  
mianhae

(Natsume)

ireomyeoneun andoeneungeol ara  
geojitmal geojitmarira malhamyeon  
naemaeumi dasi doragalkka

(Youchi)

nunmurina  
neomu mianhaeseo nungil motjugo  
gaseumapa  
cheotmadireul mwollo hae  
saenggaganna  
(all)  
ttutdu ttutthtutdu ttutduru ttutdut ttutdu  
ppapba ppapbapba

geudaen jakku nareul  
nappeun maeumeul meokge hae  
geudaereul itneun maeum  
naegeneun joheun mam anya  
neomu nappeun maeumiya  
nappeun mamiya nappeun mamiya  
uri sarang yeongwonhi eobseojijianha  
(Youchi)  
nappeun maeumeul meokge hae  
geudaereul itneun maeum  
naegeneun joheun mam anya  
neomu nappeun maeumiya  
neomu nappeun mamiya neomu nappeun maeumiya  
urisarang jiuneungeon  
neomu nappeun maeumiya  
(Aki)  
ibyeori sirheunde geunyang neorang heeojigin jugeodo sirheo

museunmalhago jebal nal jaba jebal  
jeongmal nae maeum byeonhage hajimalgo yejeoncheoreomman  
(Tsubasa)  
dajeonghage  
geunyang yeppeuge naman bwajugo  
ttaseuhage  
hanmadiman haejumyeon  
sowoneobseo  
(All)  
ttutdu ttutthtutdu ttutduru ttutdut ttutdu  
ppapba ppapbapba

geudaen jakku nareul  
nappeun maeumeul meokge hae  
geudaereul itneun maeum  
naegeneun joheun mam anya  
neomu nappeun maeumiya  
nappeun mamiya nappeun mamiya  
uri sarang yeongwonhi eobseojiji anha  
(Natsume)  
nappeun maeumeul meokge hae  
geudaereul itneun maeum  
naegeneun joheun mam anya  
neomu nappeun maeumiya  
neomu nappeun mamiya neomu nappeun maeumiya  
urisarang jiuneungeon  
neomu nappeun maeumiya

After the song…

"Did you like the song?" Youchi asked Mikan

"Uh-hu!" Mikan nodded

_At Natsume's side_

Press keeps on following him asking things just like 'Do you have someone special right now?' or 'is this song dedicated to her?' is the things that keeps on burping on their mouth, but all of the questions asked Natsume's only answer is "NO!", but that answer just made the press ask him fiercely and

He was stranded by then if he could just shout 'LEE!!!' but a shame for him if he will do it, he's guy you know it would make the problem worse if he would do that, then he bumped with Mikan

"What?" Mikan asked, since Natsume has no other choice, he grabbed Mikan's waist and romantically stared at her, that both made Hotaru and Youchi shocked, then suddenly he kissed her, what a shock for both viewers and Mikan, then he broke the kiss

"What if there will be one? Huh? This girl over here is my girlfriend and my soon to be wife so don't follow me anymore!" Natsume said

"Oi~ t-that's not- what you…." But Natsume covered her mouth and grabbed her out and took her inside the Limousine

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted, everyone was still shocked of what happened, suddenly kissing and announcing a girlfriend thing who the hell wouldn't?

**To be continued… ^_^**

**Hope you all liked my new story, hehehe my first long chap! If you want some translations of the song, it was taken from the OST of boys over flowers "Fight the bad feeling" by t-max…translation? Just pm me ok?**

**And don't forget to review, click this button below. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyaaaaa!!! Yes Chiya thanks for dropping by your review and I'm still waiting for your Slip and Burn, wahhh anyways here's the continuation of my new fic…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 – The contract**

Natsume stared at her making his eyes grow a little big and showed his heart melting smirk, Mikan blushed a bit, she was shocked when her new enemy grabbed her and hugged her waist close to him, she was speechless until ***kiss***

"Everyonethis girl here is my current girlfriend and we plan on getting married soon, so please get out on our way!" Natsume said and the paparazzi took pictures of them

"Wahhhh! This is …" then Natsume covered her mouth

"Let's go honey!" Natsume said and grabbed Mikan to his Limousine

"What was that? Mikan is Natsume's girlfriend?" Youchi asked

"No, this is a mistake! Mikan doesn't even know him!" Hotaru said

"Nii-san, you took her, but I won't give up!" Youchi thought

_Inside the limousine…_

"Who the hell are you? And what have you done lately! Idiot!" Mikan turned to her chibi form and started to cry.

"Idiot. Shut up! I don't even want this!" Natsume said

"Then why did you announce that I'm your girlfriend and the greatest bad thing is that I'm going to marry you soon? Are you out of your mind?" Mikan shouted

"I have no other choice! Anyway I won't fall for you, you're a commoner, and commoners are not my type!" Natsume said

"Then find another girl that's not a commoner" Mikan said and tried to open the door but its damn lock

"You're really an idiot, I already announced it and I'm sure they recognize you already!" Natsume said and Mikan was still crying, and Natsume took his laptop

"What's that?"Mikan asked

"A contract" Natsume replied

"For what?" Mikan asked

"From now on, you'll be my girlfriend, in contract, you just need to sign this" Natsume said while typing

"*sigh* since I don't have any choice so I'll agree with this, but you need to pay me!" Mikan said

"Whatever you want" Natsume replied

"Ahmmm, holding hands will be, 50,000 yen, hug will be cost for 100,000 yen, and what else…Kiss, Ahh it will cost for 1 million yen!" Mikan said

"Cheap! And I won't dare to kiss you again! Your kiss sucks!" Natsume said

"Shut up!" Mikan said "You just don't know that was my first kiss!" Mikan thought and blushed

"Polka, what's your name?" Natsume asked

"Polka?! What are you talking about?" Mikan asked with her veins revealing in anger

"I saw your panty a while ago! I never knew you're still wearing kid's panties in that age!" Natsume replied and laughed a bit

"PERVERT!!!!" Mikan shouted

"Shut up, I'm asking your name!" Natsume said

"Sakura Mikan!" she said

"OK! Fin!" Natsume said and printed it and handed it to Mikan, and then Mikan signed it

"So I'll go home now!" Mikan said, then the Limousine stoped by the apartment Mikan was staying, then she went outside the Limo.

"Ah! So this is where you live!" Natsume said

"So what?" Mikan replied

"Anyway, don't tell anyone about this agreement, even just your bestfriend" Natsume said and closed the window and started the engine

"Wa… *sigh*" then Mikan went inside her apartment

_Next day… Gakuen Alice_

Mikan reached school early in the morning with a glommy face on what happened yesterday she ended up having a contract and should act as a fake girlfriend of the famous rich brat, Hyuuga Natsume.

"**Wahhh, why did my love life ended like this? Having a contract to be a fake girlfriend, I'm not an actress or anything, I'm just a writer"** Mikan thought

While walking groups of student's came to approach her, greeting her and congratulating her for being Natsume's girlfriend.

"Mikan-chan we saw you on TV yesterday!" a girl said

"You're so lucky to have Natsume-sama" another girl said

"Eh…yeah" Mikan replied "He is an awful guy to be a boyfriend" Mikan thought

Then she proceeds to her classroom, when another group of girls approached her and each of them are bringing baseball racket.

"Are you Sakura Mikan?" asked a girl

"Ahh...Yes" Mikan replied in a frightened face

"I'm telling you break up with Natsume-sama, you're not suited to be with his girlfriend, or else we'll bully you!" the girl said, then Mikan started to ran and the girls followed her, good thing she ran fast and saw a nearby tree so she climbed up and hid there, and luckily the girls didn't saw her, she got her huge sigh. And when she moved a bit up to the tree she saw a silver haired guy covering his face with a manga book and he was sleeping.

"Ahh…gomen!" Mikan startled and accidentally fell from the tree, but someone catched her waist before she could fall from the tree.

"Yo-Youchi!"

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" he asked in an adorable worried face that made Mikan blushed, then he let her sat beside him in the tree

"I-I'm fine, thanks!" Mikan asked

"Why are you followed by those girls?" Youchi asked

"Ahh…that's because of me being Natsume's girl" Mikan said

"Ok, but is it really true?" he asked

"Amm..." Mikan was nervous "I can't tell you, Youchi!" she thought

"Yeah!" Mikan said

"Then, I won't give up on you!" Youchi said and jump of the tree

"Eh?"

"I'll be going!" Youchi smiled and left

"He won't give up on me?" Mikan blushed

_At Mikan's apartment…_

Mikan was writing a new story and would like to post it in her blog to earn more money if someone would like it, she was wearing her night gown and her panty and bra is visible, the brunette was sitting on her bed while her laptop on her lap. Meanwhile Natsume went to Mikan's apartment alone, but before he could reach there girls were following him, so he ran to the apartment's garage and hid there and luckily the girls didn't recognized him and left, so he ran to the rooftop and open Mikan's door.

"Kyaaaaa!!! Burglar!" Mikan shouted and Natsume cover Mikan's mouth

"Shut up! It's me!" Natsume said

"What are you doing here?" Mikan said in a guarding look

"I was lately on a boutique and when I went out girls started to follow me and they all look like stalkers, they look disgusting, so that's why I came her to hide." Natsume said

"Hmp! whatever get the hell out of here now!" Mikan said, until…

"Natsume-sama?" a girl from the group of girls that were following him said

Natsume startled and was to hide on Mikan's bed when accidentally he bumped on her that made her fall on her bed and Natsume unconsciously pinned Mikan to her bed and holy shit a bit of her chest is showing, of course it would with her night gown, Natsume blushed and same as Mikan.

**To be continued**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
